


Her Tattoos

by Mimmininnin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not Much Romance, Tattoos, Xander and Ryoma fight, elise with tattoos, they are cinnamon rolls, they're still cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimmininnin/pseuds/Mimmininnin
Summary: Elise didn’t mean to offend or scare Sakura. And honestly, she wasn’t quite sure how she did it.---------------Elise was invited by Sakura to a flower viewing. Sakura gets frightened by Elise's tattoos. Chaos ensues.





	

Elise didn’t mean to offend or scare Sakura. And honestly, she wasn’t quite sure how she did it. 

It was a nice and warm spring day in Hoshido so Elise decided to ditch her thigh-highs and wear a cute, flowy dress Camilla got her for her birthday last year. She thought it was very appropriate for the flower viewing Sakura invited her to. It fell to her knees and had flower embroidery at the collar. It was super-duper cute! That, with her flower tattoos, she was doubly super-duper cute! Elise was sure Sakura would love it! But when they met at the garden, Sakura was more mumbly and nervous than normal, even more than when Elise first met her!

It wasn’t the kind of good nervous-mumbly either. Elise knew the difference. The good kind of nervous was like the kind big bro Xander was when he first asked out Big brother Ryoma. The kind Sakura had was the kind where she looked like she wanted run away and never return. It made Elise really sad. She didn’t like seeing scared and uncomfotable.

In the end, run away is what she did. Sakura excused herself from their little tea party and practically bolted. Elise felt really bad. She really wanted to help her and now Sakura went away. 

It’s been maybe two hours since then, and Elise has seen no sign of Sakura. It made her worry. She really needed to talk to someone, and she knew just who to go to!

She went to Leo, he always had all the answers!

“I-I just don’t know what to do!” Elise expressed to her big bro. “I-I want to go help and find her but what if she doesn’t want to see me??”

“It probably has something to do with your tattoos.” Leo stated bluntly.

“Eh?” Elise was confused. “But they're just flowers! Not some sort of scary dragon like Camilla’s!” 

“While that is true, you need to remember that Hoshidans have very different customs than we do in Nohr.” Leo explained.

“But I still don’t get it! How are they bad!”

“Tattoos are usually associated with criminals and criminal organizations. In fact, I was reading up on Hoshidan laws, tattoos are actually illegal for the common man.”

“Oh…”

It was quiet for a little bit. 

“So… does she think I’m some sort of criminal??” Elise said, on the brink of tears. 

“I highly doubt it,” Leo said, opening his book once more. “I bet she was just startled. Talk to her and I think everything will be well.”

Elise nodded and left the library, in search for Sakura. 

As she was walking around, she slowly grew self-conscious. She felt herself pulling at her dress, trying to make it longer as to cover the garden on her leg. 

The feeling got so bad that she actually had to go to her quarters to change before she continued her search.

After donning her regular attire, she set back onto her journey to find her cherry blossom. After a good fifteen minutes of searching, she was fruitless. She did, however, find Ryoma and Xander fighting. 

Elise planned on just ignoring it, but she heard her name. She felt her stomach drop. Eavesdropping was bad, but now she had to!

“How could you allow her to do something like that!” Ryoma snarled. 

“What our family does has nothing to do with your opinions.” Xander stated firmly back. 

“A woman of her title- and hell! You too!” Ryoma barked “You shouldn’t mark yourselves like heathens!” 

Now Xander was PISSED. He grabbed Ryoma by the collar of his yukata pushed him against the wall, which made a very audible- and very painful sounding- thud. 

“Alright, I don’t care what the hell you think of me,” Xander growled, getting very quiet. “But don’t you EVER. AND I SAY EVER! Insult my family.” 

Elise was terrified. She caused this. She caused all this just by wearing her pretty dress! She ran, she couldn’t listen to them fight any longer. 

Elise ran. She ran and ran until she was on the other side of the castle. She plopped down on the roots of one of the many cherry trees that were in the courtyard, the same courtyard where this all started. She felt hot tears roll down her face. She didn’t try to stop them. She caused all these problems. Sakura was gone. Her brothers were fighting. 

All of this was her fault. 

“Ah!!! E-Elise!!” A girl shrieked. From behind her tears, Elise could tell it was Sakura. “A-Are you hurt?? I-I-I’m so sorry I’m sorry I’m sorryy….”

Now Sakura started crying with Elise. Both of them were trying to apologize to one another, and yet neither of them stopped the others’ tears. It was an ugly scene. At one point, Hana and Azama passed by. Hana was ready to kill and Azama used all his strength to pull Hana away. 

The two sat there for a long time, crying. Neither of them had much of a sense of time in the first place, and this did not help it. 

One can not cry forever, though. Soon their sobbing turned to blubbering and blubbering turned to sniffles. 

“I-I’m so sorry Sakura…” Elsie said, between tears. 

“Y-You did nothing wrong!” Sakura sobbed. “I ran away… A-And hurt you…”

“You didn’t hurt me!” Elise wailed. “I was worried about you!”

Sakura didn’t look Elise in the eyes. “I did a bad thing.” She said simply. Elise pouted, saying that she didn’t. Sakura then continued.

“T-Tattoos aren’t good here in Hoshido… But I guess in Nohr they’re okay? I was scared and close-minded… I’m sorry…”

Elise rubbed the remaining tears away from her eyes. She smiled at Sakura. 

“In Nohr tattoos are just art! And, in my opinion, very pretty art too!” Elise smiled. “Leo told me that here they were only for criminals, but for us anyone can do it-- if they’re okay with the pain!”

“D-Did it really hurt?” 

Elise giggled. “Yeah! But I made it through it and now I have pretty flowers on me!”

Sakura smiled, wiping the tears from her own eyes. “E-Elise…”

“Hm?”

“C-Could I.. er…”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“Could I see your flowers up close?” 

Elise beamed. She stood up and grabbed the other princess by her hand. “Totally! Let’s go to my quarters first so I can take off these stupid legging things!”

The two princesses went off, to go to have a second “flower viewing” of sorts. 

In the end, all was fine. Even the conflict between their brothers ended, albeit several days after. 

When the Nohr nobility had to leave Hoshido, Sakura still found herself thinking about the flowers eternally in bloom on Elise.

She loved her. She loved Elise and her tattoos.


End file.
